1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coupling member for incorporation in a torque-transmitting drive train, which coupling member comprises a tube and at least one flange at at least one end of said tube, wherein said tube and flange consist of fiber-reinforced plastic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coupling members made of fiber-reinforced plastic have already proved satisfactory because when used to connect the two halves of a shaft coupling or as a shaft member in a drive train they will not only ensure a satisfactory transmission of torque owing to the special course of their reinforcing fibers but owing to the flexibility of their diaphragm-like flanges they can adapt themselves to axial relative movements of the moving members which are coupled. Beside, the plastic material of the coupling member provides for an effective sound insulation, by which a transmission of structure-borne sound is prevented. As is apparent from EP-Al-0 413 677 the tube and flange of the known coupling member constitute in integral fiber-reinforced plastic body and this involves a considerable manufacturing expenditure. Besides, it is not possible to achieve a perfect adaptation of the reinforcing fibers as regards their course, density and stratitication to the load conditions and adapting movements which are to be expected because the fibers extend continuously from the tube to the flanges so that the arrangement of the fibers in the flange and tube depend on each other to a certain degree.